Blog użytkownika:Ellexa526/Tajemnica miraculów z Biedronką i Czarnym Kotem w tle 2 - Rozdział III
''Atmosfera grozy'' Axelle i Vi od świąt planowały sylwestra. Rozweseliły Adriena, więc uznały, że na nowy i, miały nadzieję, lepszy rok, muszą zrobić coś wybuchowego i to dosłownie. Kupiły parę kilogramów fajerwerków i układały je kilka dni, żeby po odpaleniu ułożyły się w napis: "Wszystkiego dobrego w nowym roku". Jednak, jak to zwykle bywa, coś poszło nie tak. Skończyło się tym, że obie lekko poparzone wylądowały w szpitalu, a równo o północy połowa ludzi widziała nad Paryżem słowa: "Wszystkie ego w nowym oku". Marinette, Adrien i Remi wpadli do sali jak huragan. Zastali tam bliźniaczki, które ze spuszczonymi głowami siedziały na szpitalnym łóżku i ich rodziców, którzy wrzeszczeli na nie najgłośniej, jak potrafili. Siostry już powoli zaczęły się zastanawiać, czy nie chcą im dać nauczki w postaci utraty słuchu, kiedy nastała cisza. - Mam nadzieję, że sobie to przemyślicie! - zawołała ich matka i wyszła z sali. Tata tylko dodał: - Macie szczęście, że nic wam się nie stało - i podążył za żoną. Przyjaciele odprowadzili ich wzrokiem, po czym usiedli dookoła łóżka. Zaczęli się śmiać. - Jesteście niemożliwe! - powiedział Remi - I rzeczywiście macie szczęście, że nic wam nie jest. - Ale było warto - odparły jednocześnie. - Najgorsze, że rodzice chyba nie spuszczą z nas oka - stwierdziła Vi. - Albo dwóch - dodała Axelle - Może nie będziemy musiały iść do szkoły! - Nie ma takiej opcji - z korytarza dobiegł głos ich matki. Znowu wybuchnęli śmiechem. - Widzę, że humorki dopisują - usłyszeli z drugiego końca pomieszczenia, gdzie zobaczyli Mistrza Fu. Jak na komendę wszyscy poderwali się ze swoich miejsc. - Mistrzu! - zawołali razem, zdziwieni. - Jak miło, że tak ciepło mnie witacie - uśmiechnął się - Tak jak obiecałem, przychodzę do was z kilkoma odpowiedziami. Ułamek sekundy później wszyscy już stali wokół niego. Jeszcze nigdy nie słyszeli tak pełnej oczekiwania ciszy. - Miracula, jak każda inna rzecz, mają swoją historię. Jednak nie do mnie należy opowiedzenie wam jej - zamilkł na chwilę - Jest taka mała wioska pod Paryżem. Taka ładna, swojska i zielona, chociaż teraz nie za bardzo, bo jest zima - młodzi wpatrywali się w staruszka ze zdziwieniem - Nie chcielibyście tam pojechać na ferie zimowe? - zapytał z uśmiechem. Zdezorientowani spojrzeli po sobie. - Mistrz proponuje nam wakacje? - Remi uniósł brew. - Można tak powiedzieć - zaśmiał się - W miasteczku jest wzgórze, ze wszystkich stron opatulone lasem, a na jego czubku stoi dom. Teraz praktycznie wali się na oczach mieszkańców tej małej wioski, którzy patrzą na niego z daleka. Za czasów jego świetności mieszkała tam rodzina. Było to wieki temu, ale do dziś krążą legendy, że jej członkowie znali się na magii. Większość osób omija ten dom, a nawet to wzgórze szerokim łukiem, twierdząc, że dusze tych, którzy tam kiedyś żyli, mieszkają w domostwie po dziś dzień. Nagle światła w sali zamrugały kilka razy, jakby doskonale wiedziały, że rozgrzebuje się tam zapomniane tajemnice. Przyjaciele rozejrzeli się niespokojnie. - Atmosfera grozy - stwierdziła Vi i zaśmiała się razem z siostrą. Reszta wpatrywała się w Mistrza. - I my mamy tam pojechać? - zdziwiła się Marinette. Odeszła parę kroków i stanęła przy drzwiach - Rodzice nie puszczą nas samych. - Spokojnie - Fu usiadł na krześle - Do ferii jeszcze dwa tygodnie. Do tego czasu na pewno coś wymyślicie - Taa, jasne - odparła niebieskooka sarkastycznie. Wszystkie spojrzenia skierowały się na nią. Nie za często odzywała się w ten sposób i teraz jakoś dziwnie im brzmiała - No co? - uniosła brwi. Żarówki znowu zamrugały. - Skoro Mistrz mówi, że wymyślimy, to wymyślimy, prawda Mistrzu? - spytała Axelle i utkwiła wzrok w staruszku. A raczej w miejscu, gdzie przed chwilą siedział - No fajnie... Zebrali się wokół krzesła, na którym leżała mała karteczka z wydrukowanym adresem. Na odwrocie widniało tylko jedno, zapisane koślawymi literkami słowo: "Powodzenia". Wpatrywali się w nią w ciszy, którą przerwał Adrien: - Mistrzu wchodzenia i wychodzenia - podsumował. Uśmiechnęli się lekko. Niedługo potem przepisano bliźniaczkom maść na oparzenia i wszyscy razem wyszli ze szpitala. Drogi i budynki, przykryte białym puchem, mieniły się w świetle latarni. Jeszcze kilka godzin do wschodu słońca, ale nikt nie zamierzał spać. Przecież był sylwester. Poszli do rezydencji Agreste'ów, gdzie przywitał ich Gabriel. Naprawdę polubił przyjaciół syna i chętnie ich gościł. Poza tym, on jako jedyny z rodziców wiedział o posiadaniu przez nich miraculów. W jego domu kwami mogły sobie latać, gdzie chciały, a bohaterowie chętnie poznawali stworzonka nie będące ich własnymi. Istotki sprawiały wrażenie jakby znały się od dawna, jednak Cheet i Cutte spędzały czas raczej w swoim towarzystwie, a Tikki częściej przebywała z Dissem. Kwami Kameleona przypominało jaszczurkę z o wiele za dużą głową i czarnymi oczami. Nie mogło też zabraknąć zwiniętego i zielonego, jak reszta ciała, ogona. Z charakteru trochę przypominał swoją czerwoną koleżankę. Uwielbiał jeść gofry. Pod tym względem dogadywał się z Remim w stu procentach, bo on byłby w stanie jeść gofry na śniadanie, obiad i kolację. Więc teraz na stole leżało mnóstwo ciastek, popcornu i gofrów. Adrien uśmiechnął się smutno na ten widok. Czy tylko on jeden nie lubi tego samego, co jego kwami? Chłopak westchnął i dołączył do nich. Siedzieli tak jeszcze dwie godziny, oglądając film, po czym wszyscy odpłynęli do krainy snów. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach